disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maveth
"Maveth" is the tenth episode of the third season of ABC's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the fifty-forth episode of the series overall. It aired on December 8, 2015. It was written by Jeffrey Bell and directed by Vincent Misiano. Plot Following the events of "Closure", Ward's team find an ancient statue in the shape of the Hydra symbol on Maveth, the deserted island opened through the Monolith. They also find Will Daniels, and Fitz convinces Ward to let Will guide them through the wasteland to the point where the portal will reopen. Coulson regains consciousness and pursues the team, and after Will leads the Hydra agents into a storm so he and Fitz can escape, Coulson kills the soldiers and wounds Ward, forcing him to help find Fitz and Will. Back on Earth, Mack leads two team into the castle to secure the portal and rescue Coulson, Fitz and Simmons, as well as Hydra's captive Inhumans, who have been brought in by Malick. Mack goes with Hunter and Morse, while Daisy goes with May, Lincoln and Joey. Lincoln causes a power failure, during which Simmons escapes and finds the captive Inhumans, including Andrew. She reluctantly releases him to fight the Hydra agents trying to recapture her, but he also murders the other Inhumans. While Mack, Hunter and Morse seize the portal chamber, May finds Simmons and learns of Andrew's escape, and Joey saves Daisy from Giyera by melting 3 bullets, who is incapacitated by Lincoln. Mack orders the other agents to leave and to destroy the castle so that the Inhuman creature cannot escape, but Daisy refuses to leave him behind. Fitz and Will come across the ruins of an ancient civilisation, and Will explains that the inhabitants of Maveth 'feared change' and warred among themselves, until they destroyed each other. When Will trips, Fitz stops to help wound up his leg, only to find its bone exposed. His first-hand knowledge leads Fitz to realise that he is in fact the ancient Inhuman, inhabiting the reanimated body of Will, who died saving Simmons from the Inhuman. The Inhuman attacks Fitz as Coulson finds them, but when he shoots the Inhuman several times to save Fitz, Ward attacks him. The castle machinery automatically reopens the portal, and Fitz prevents the Inhuman from escaping through it by destroying Will's body with a flare gun. Coulson overpowers Ward and crushes his chest with his prosthetic hand, killing him. Returning to Earth through the portal, Coulson and Fitz escape with Mack and Daisy, as May destroys the castle with the Zephyr's missiles. The team return to air base where Simmons hugs Fitz with the loss of Will, Lincoln kisses Daisy. Coulson shares a look with Fitz, referencing to the death of Ward on Maveth. However the Inhuman takes over Ward's body and reaches Earth before the portal closes, and is encountered by a fleeing Malick. Cast Starring *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson / Quake *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell Guest Starring *Powers Boothe as Gideon Malick *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price *Mark Dacascos as Giyera *Dillon Casey as Will Daniels *Blair Underwood as Andrew Garner *Juan Pablo Raba as Joey Gutierrez Trivia *This episode scored 3.85 million viewers upon its initial airing. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes Category:Articles that need a picture Category:Television episodes